leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Trinity Force
:}} Basic attacks grant 20 movement speed for 2 seconds on hit. Minion, monster, and champion kills grant 60 movement speed for 2 seconds. The movement speed bonus is halved for ranged champions. :}} After using an ability, your next basic attack deals bonus physical damage. ( second cooldown). |menu = Attack > Attack Damage Attack > Attack Speed Attack > Critical Strike Defense > Health Magic > Ability Power Magic > Mana Movement > Other Movement Items |buy = 3703g (78g) |sell = 2592g |code = 3078 }} Trinity Force is a legendary item in League of Legends.Trinity Force item page at the Official Web Page. Recipe |t2= }} |t2 = |t2= }} |t3 = |t2= }} }} * 250 health = 666.67g * 200 mana = 400g * 30 attack damage = 1080g * 30 ability power = 652.5g * 30% attack speed = 900g * 10% critical strike chance = 500g * 8% movement speed = 476g *'Total Gold Value' = 4675g * The base stats are |+972g}} gold efficient without its two passives. }} Similar Items }} Notes * The movement speed stat only increases flat movement speed, and will not interact with other percentage increases. * is best used on champions that have some combination of the following: ** One or more low-cooldown spells to trigger Spellblade often ( , , ). ** Ability to make use of a wide variety of champion statistics ( , ). ** High base attack damage, which Spellblade amplifies ( ). ** One or more abilities that grant flat movement speed ( ). ** One or more abilities that apply on-hit effects ( , ). ** Difficulty sticking to a target. * Spellblade is a unique passive. If using and , the next basic attack will deal 200% base AD bonus physical damage to your primary target, 125% base AD bonus physical damage to surrounding enemies and creates the slow field. If using and , the next basic attack will deal magic damage and creates the slow field. proc will always take priority over if both are present in a champion's inventory. ** Using multiple abilities in succession does not result in stacking Spellblade's bonus damage, and the bonus damage is calculated before a critical strike. ** Spellblade procs Lifesteal. It does not proc Spell Vamp, however. ** The cooldown starts after the proc is consumed (after the attack) not after the spell is activated. Trivia * is one of the only three items that grants both ability power and attack damage, the others being and . * features the most champion statistics in one item. * The highest damage possible from the passive is 278 physical damage and can be achieved by , who has 139 base damage at level 18. * The lowest base movement speed in the game is 325. At this speed, grants 26 movement speed. * The swords in the icon clearly resemble the item and two swords in the item. * was the most expensive item prior to the V3.10a patch. After this, the title goes to the . * and are the only items that have a cost value not being a multiple of 5. * The name and icon for this item were inspired by "The Legend of Zelda's" . ** The Triforce from The Legend of Zelda has three pieces: Power, Courage, and Wisdom. * It could also be a reference to the nuclear bomb tested during World War II, Where immense force was released at Trinity. * Typing 'Tons of damage' into the in the search bar for the new UI store finds the , in reference to Phreak's catch-phrase during Champion Showcases as well as the meme that follows it. **The new "Recommended Items" section of UI store also displays "Tons of Damage" as the description for when shown as a recommended item for a champion. Patch history movement speed bonus now halved for ranged champions. V3.10a: * removed * New basic attacks grant 20 movement speed for 2 seconds on hit. Minion, monster, and champion kills grant 60 movement speed for 2 seconds * ** Damage increased to 200% base attack damage (from 150%) * Total cost reduced to 3628g from 3843g. ** Combine cost unchanged. V3.04: * Total cost reduced to 3843g from 3903g. V3.01: * Combine cost reduced to 3g from 300g. ** Total cost reduced to 3903g from 4200g. V1.0.0.152: * Total cost increased to 4200g from 4070g. * Critical strike chance reduced to 10% from 15%. * Slow reduced to 30% from 35% for melee attacks and reduced to 20% from 25% for ranged attacks. * Mana reduced to 200 from 250. * Movement speed reduced to 8% from 12%. V1.0.0.150: * Slow for ranged attacks reduced to 25% from 35%. V1.0.0.146: * Now displays its cooldown on the item itself rather than with a buff. V1.0.0.104: * Damage increased to 30 from 20. * Attack speed increased to 30% from 25%. * Critical strike increased to 15% from 12%. * Mana reduced to 250 from 300. * Health reduced to 250 from 300. V1.0.0.101: * Proc damage raised to 150% from 130%. V1.0.0.100: * "Reservoir" system has been removed. These items will now strictly respect the cooldown time between procs. The cooldown has been reduced to 2 second delays between procs from 3 seconds. V1.0.0.97: * Fixed a bug with that was causing the proc on spell cast to do less damage than intended. V1.0.0.75: * Slow reduced to 35% from 50%. * Spellcast effect reduced to 130% of base damage from 150%. V0.9.25.21: Added * Stats: Damage / Ability Power / Attack Speed / Crit / Move Speed / Health / Mana. * Chance on hit to slow the target. * Spell casts cause the next attack to deal bonus damage. }} References cs:Trinity Force de:Stärke der Dreieinigkeit es:Fuerza de la Trinidad fr:Force de la Trinité pl:Moc Trójcy zh:三相之力 Category:Attack damage items Category:Ability power items Category:Attack speed items Category:Critical strike items Category:Health items Category:Legendary items Category:Mana items Category:Movement items Category:On-hit effect items